


Claiming Moonlight

by PinkieElfie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nudity, Pre-Sundering, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkieElfie/pseuds/PinkieElfie
Summary: Queen Azshara, reigning over the Night Elf Empire. Was worshiped and loved by all. Highborn and Kaldorei alike. She always got what she wanted, and everyone knew that exactly. Even be it; the High-Pritessess of the Kaldorei. You damn well know, she can have her too...





	Claiming Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking around the site and works for a while now. Eventually took the time to write my first piece. I love World of Warcraft and it's characters. Took some confidence to post this; but I hope you lot enjoy. <3 Hopefully if people enjoy it; shall drive me to write more!

Claiming Moonlight

The night sky had colored the lively capital of the Kaldorei Empire, Zin-Azshari. The streams glistened with starlight on the clear surface of the gentle ripples. The tree’s rustled ever calmly from a small breeze passing through. The sky quiet, though such a tranquil moment was not missed. For that the Garden near the Temple of the Kaldorei’s Goddess, was gathered by a small group of the sisterhood. Standing around their leading figure, the High-Priestess herself. She had the youth and beauty most Kaldorei could dream of, even catch an envious gaze by the few Highborne whom find themselves walking past the temple from time to time. She was giving prayer, offering solace to a worry her sisters had brought her. Her voice was soothing, full of genuine care. Like she had been their mother. Her attention was utterly devoted to her troubled sisters, not taking the notice of a rather large group of Highborne walking towards the Gardens. Most likely just to pass through, it had been a shortcut for many. Not really shredding a care for the peacefulness of the ‘low-born’ Kaldorei. As the group of Highborne approached further, their conversing and laughter filled the air. The gathered Kaldorei were easily paying attention to their own, not taking the notion that among the lively bunch of Highborne. Was the Queen herself, Queen Azshara. Someone, whose’ beauty was admired by -all- and desired by many more. Her own eyes had darted around in rather dull boredom. Obviously, the others around her had tried to peak her interest, but all had failed. She took a glance around the beauty of the gardens, much pale to her own of course. Though a small white brow propped up as she glanced at something more eye-catching that of plants and trees. Her eyes were caught by the High-Priestess’s gentle demeanor. Something so soothing about her, there was no doubt she had been indeed gorgeous. But she is not the Queen’s beauty. Azshara shredded the faintest of smirks as she continued off away from the Gardens along with the other Highborne. She was known for getting what she wanted, it amused her even.

The following day, 

Tyrande, standing just outside on the steps of the Temple of Elune. Exchanging words with another of her sisters. All before being interrupted by two newcomers. Both men of the Highborne, dressed in the uniform of the City-watch. 

“Tyrande Whisperwind?” One of the Highborne asked questionably towards the High Priestess.

“Yes, is there something the matter…?” Tyrande raised a cautious brow, she had the hint of annoyance behind her brave calm demeanor. Having no fondness for the Highborne, most likely the two in front of her having nothing but low-opinions of her and her sisters.  
“You are to come with us, now.” The Highborne inclined his head, turning around as to expect the High-Priestess to follow suit.

Tyrande has remained still for not even more then a second, understanding that by not following. She’ll cause some unneeded trouble for her sisters. The Kaldorei she had been speaking with went to speak up, before being gestured to cease by the High-Priestess. “Very well, may I ask what this is about?”

The two Highborne remained silent as they escorted Tyrande through the busy streets. The High-Priestess catching smiles of attention from her other sisters whom are walking towards the Temple behind her. Some shredding a glance of worry, only to be replied with a reassuring smile from her. As the two Highborne turned the corner, Tyrande followed as well. Though as she turned, she was struck by a sudden blinded sight of just purpleness. Surrounded in arcane, she darted her eyes around in panic. Just what has she been lured into. She parts her lips to shout, all before finding herself… Somewhere else. 

She looks around, before she stood in the busy streets of Zin-Azshari. Now, she stood in a utter quiet room. Warmly lighted by various candles. She turned around with the most bizarre and confused look on her face before freezing still. In front of her sight, was a rather large round bed. Covered in red fine silks. But the finery of fabrics hadn’t caused her to stop. It had been the Highborne sitting at the end of the bed with a goblet of wine in her hand. Queen Azshara herself had sat there with her legs crossed, covered in a thin-scarlet drape herself. She had the biggest of smirks across her face as she eyed the High-Priestess. Swirling the wine in the goblet in her hand as she spoke.   
“You seem awfully spooked Priestess. I would have had my personal guards escort you directly. But such should remain discreet. …For now, at least.” Azshara never altered her smirk, simply swaying her leg back and forth as she eyed Tyrande with her amber gaze. 

Tyrande took moment to reply, blinking her silver eyes to make-sure this wasn’t an illusion or rather a dream. This is indeed happening right now, the Queen herself and her are alone in this room. Sounds of discreetness? Just what are the Highborne up to… “My Queen. What is the matter to bring this meeting in such a discreet manner?”. 

Azshara floated the Goblet in her hand across the room, till it rested onto a table in the far corner. She beckoned Tyrande closer with a sly wiggly of her index finger. Not wanting to disobey her Queen, the High-Priestess followed. Only to stop two-feet away from Azshara. Parting her lips to speak before finding her wrists taken with a surprising amount of force to be pulled closer. Now standing with her legs pressed into the knees of the Queen. Tyrande’s heart had picked up a quicker pace in panic. Just what was going on. 

“The Queen shouldn’t have to look up, Priestess…” Azshara spoke with a surprising amount of coldness. She was deadly serious with her words. Tyrande knew best then to agitate the Queen herself. She hesitantly lowered herself to her knees. With Azshara sitting on the bed, the base of Tyrande’s chin was just above the Queen’s knees. Her silver eyes of worry stared into by the now glad and beaming amber gaze of Azshara’s. 

The High-Priestess kept a subtle worried gaze fixed up on her Queen’s overly delighted face. Just why was she brought here, before the very Queen of the Kaldorei Empire herself. Such curiosities were quickly silenced when Azshara’s shoulders rolled forward, allowing the scarlet silk drape to fall off and down her back. Exposing a fully nude, unblemished body of the Queen. Her limbs perfectly toned, her skin silky to touch, her shoulders framed by the long white locks of her hair. Her perky breasts freely out with soft delicate nipples. Her right leg parted while her left gracefully lifted. Resting down onto the High-Priestess’ shoulder. Tyrande couldn’t resist but admire the beauty of the Queen’s form, the words carried around, about Azshara’s beauty was truly unmatched. Her innocent silver eyes flickered, noticing a well-shaven exposed core of the Queen in her sight. Her nose was surrounded in a sweet aroma emitting from Azshara. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to block her mind of what was before her. 

“Open your eyes, your Queen commands you. …Priestess.” Azshara spoke softly down towards the ever innocent and shy Tyrande. Carrying the boldness and strength in her calm words that caused the High-Priestess to slowly open her eyes reluctantly. Avoiding the exposed body of the Queen and just focusing on the amber eyes above her. 

Azshara’s lips were suddenly met with her own wet tongue, gliding it across her now shinning lips. Oh, the things she had in store for the Priestess. Both a new concubine to serve her needs, and having the High Priestess as such, will only mock over the sisterhood all the more…


End file.
